Fire prince and Lightning princess
by lucy heartfilia2457
Summary: when Lilly-ann gets warped into the world of avatar, she meets aang and his friends but then gets captured by the zuko and iroh, what will zuko think of the wild new-commer?


**Disowner: I do not own avatar but I do own lilly-ann**

**Important: this is set when zuko was after Aang and had that amazingly gorgeous pony-tail! **

I moved slowly over to her closet and picked up one of her black denim ripped jeans and music note tank-top, I walked over to my desk and brushed my hair, I always got weird looks because of my hair, it was black full-bodied, about shoulder length but I had a bright red side fringe and bright red tips as well. But the most unusual thing about me is my eyes, I have this rare thing that means that my eyes change colour with my moods but was normally bottle green.

All of a sudden everything flashed and I felt that I was flying, colours spun around and around everywhere, suddenly I was falling out of the sky, I impacted on something in mid-air, I looked up to see three people staring at me, there was two boys and one girl. My mind was in a mess and I stood up still shaken, I looked on what I landed on and it was a six-legged bison!

"What the hell am I doing on a six legged bison?" I yelled confused

One of the boys, he looked the oldest, pointed a boomerang at me and spoke

"The question is why did you fall out the sky onto the bison?"

"Sokka! Don't be rude" the girl said, she seemed nice

"My name is katara and that rude thing is my brother sokka" she said smiling

"My name is Lilly-Ann, but call me Lilly" a boy jumped in

"I'm Aang, nice to meet you" he said

"It's cool to meet you all"

"So, where did you come from Lilly?" katara asked

"Well, I'm a bit confused of that because the last thing I knew was that I was in my bedroom and now I'm on a six legged bison"

"Well, either way were glad to meet you" katara said hitting sokka who was looking at me weirdly

Gun shots filled the air, oppa started to dodge but was hit and swerved, the jolt of this surprised me and I fell off him, sent tumbling to the ground, I screamed

"LILLY!" Aang, katara and sokka screamed at me

I turned around in the air to see a giant metal ship below me, the ship was not far from me now and all of a sudden a gust of wind came and lifted me so I had a soft landing. After landing I looked up to see Aang waving at me and I mimed thank you.

But my luck ran out when a crowd of soldiers came onto the deck with swords and spears, they came at me and I used my karate skills to fend of a dozen of them

"Thank you, all of my life of exhausting training came in handy" I said out loud, just as another wave of soldiers came at me someone shouted out.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" a voice shouted, by the sound of it, it was a young man around my age

He stormed throw the crowd and looked at me for a while

"What?" I asked still fired up from fighting

"Who is she and why can't any of you handle this girl?" he shouted at the men, to be honest I was offended by this

"What's that supposed to mean? Just cuz I'm a girl you think I'm weak, pfft, I could take you on"

He laughed "yeah right, just try!"

"Bring it on!"

"Ok this girls pissed me off"

We both went at it for a good five minutes until we both stepped back for a breath

"Are you tired already" I teased him

"Not in the least" he said back, suddenly he started to make fire

'Ohh this is not good' I thought 'I have to end this quick

I started to towards him and he started as well but we were stopped by an old man standing in between us.

"Uncle, move!" the cocky boy shouted

"Zuko calm down" then he turned to me "sorry about my nephew, he's a bit hot headed"

"A bit!" I laughed

"Hey! Uncle move so I can teach this girl a lesson!"

"Zuko, don't!" the old man said

"I'm sorry uncle" he passed the man and went for me, as he got close I got into a stance ready to fight, he was inches away

"This will teach you!" he shouted at me

Suddenly BAM I spun my leg up and hooked him on the face sending him onto the wall of the ship

"I told you not to mess with me Mr. I'm so brilliant, how does it feel to be beaten by a girl!"

The old man started to clap "well done my girl, except me you are the only person to have beaten him on this ship" he turned to the remaining men "so, where did she come from?"

"Fallen off the avatars beast and landed onto the ship, sir" one of the men said

"umm, I see" he turned to me "I respect you my dear but since you came from the avatars hands we have to take capture you, no hard feelings"

I felt something hit the back of my head and I blacked out.

**Thank you for reading! ;)**

**Now please people review because if I don't get reviews I feel like nobody reads them and I give up on them so please please keep my writing spirit up!**

**Thankz **

**Lucy_heartfilia2457**

**Xxx**


End file.
